


Witchcraft

by amazonstorm



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: But I don't care, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Steve/Peggy, and I am probably getting the timeline wrong, but so beautiful, okay a lot of this is implied, so tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Sinatra always makes Peggy think of what she could have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchcraft

The first time Peggy Carter heard Frank Sinatra sing “Witchcraft” on the radio, she’d requested Angela to turn it up.

Angela did so, without question, noticing the wistful look in Peggy’s eyes and the sort of sad smile on her face. She knew that Peggy was, mentally, far away and dreaming of something that she could never have.

_Their eyes meet from across the dance floor at the Stork Club. She’s wearing that red dress and he in his Army uniform. In her opinion, he’s never looked more handsome and its clear that everyone’s eyes are on them as they approach one another._

_“Captain Rogers.” Peggy greets him, a hint of a smile on her face._

_“Agent Carter.” Steve says, eyes sparkling. “May I have this dance?"_

_Frank Sinatra was crooning in the background and Peggy put her hand in Steve’s, knowing that she would always be safe in his arms. Her heart swelled. “Yes. Yes, you may."_

_“I still don’t know how to dance.” Steve remarked, allowing Peggy to lead him._

_“Just let the music move your body and let me lead.” She was almost hesitant, but his hand in hers comforted her. “There…see? You’re a natural."_

_His smile was enough to light up the entire ballroom._

_In spite of herself…Peggy found herself smiling too._

 

Angela pulled a blanket over Peggy as she dozed off, taking note of the tears slowly making their way down her face. For now, at least, she’d keep the radio playing…and let Peggy have her dream.

**Author's Note:**

> It makes no sense, but I love it anyway.


End file.
